Go Go Power Rangers Issue 10
Go Go Power Rangers #10 is the tenth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is also the second part of the series' entry into the "Shattered Grid " storyline. Synopsis The Ranger Slayer has arrived, threatening the future of the Power Rangers by destroying their pasts in service of Lord Drakkon. Plot The issue opens on the World of the Coinless where that world’s versions of Bulk and Kimberly are on a reconnaissance patrol, and are lamenting that they actually miss going to Angel Grove High School . Bulk tries to bury the hatchet with Kimberly by thanking her for all the times the Power Rangers saved Angel Grove, but she beats herself up for failing to save it the one time it counted (referring to the “Fall of the Rangers” battle). Bulk tries to cheer her up, saying that they’re not going to stop fighting. In the present day on the main world, Bulk and Skull are throwing water balloons at people, and Bulk has picked Billy as his next target to Skull’s consternation. Billy and Trini are unaware as they are talking about Kimberly after meeting the other version of herself. Just as Bulk’s water balloon is about to hit him, Billy grabs it and flings it at lightning speed at Bulk’s face. When questioned by Trini, Billy suspects it’s been thanks to the extra time he spent in his Zord. Meanwhile, Kimberly is berating Matthew Cook in the hallway of Angel Grove High School for not contacting her or the others. While she yells at him that they need to be there for each other (especially in the light of his abduction by Rita and her parent’s impending divorce), Matthew apologizes and says that he’s trying to protect her and their friends. Matthew believes that his abduction is somehow connected to the Power Rangers, and that it wasn’t a freak accident. He needs to track down the Power Rangers and see where this leads. In the Command Center , Jason tells Zordon that he believes his father is dying and asks Zordon if there’s any way that he can help. As much as it pains him to say so, Zordon says that he cannot because his mission of watching over humanity can’t allow him to share technology that humanity isn’t ready for. Back at Angel Grove High, Zack is apologizing to Violet when he, Trini, and Billy all get alerts that there’s an attack on the city. As they make to exit, their teacher Mr. Beasley informs them that Principal Caplan has instated new Power Ranger protocols which means the entire school is on lockdown. Jason and Kimberly are trapped in their classrooms as well. Fortunately, Matthew was in the hallway and pulls the fire alarm, which means everyone has to evacuate the building. The team Morphs and gets their Dinozords to the center of town where they find the Gravezord . The Gravezord is handily defeating the Rangers, who ask Zordon for some advice, but at that moment, the Ranger Slayer has entered and attacked Zordon; relieved to know that her Power Coin still worked to gain her access. She revealed to Alpha 5 at that point that the Gravezord was running on A.I., which allowed her to be away from it. On the Moon, Rita is watching the battle. When Goldar asks to be sent down to aid the Gravezord, she denies him saying that it would kill him. She then summons Finster, Squatt, and Baboo; telling them that one side will win and that she wants to arrange a "surprise" for whomever survives. Meanwhile, Kimberly mentions that she thought she heard Zordon in pain. While Zack says that they’re a little distracted, Jason concurs that this Gravezord could have been a distraction and sends Kimberly back to the Command Center. Meanwhile, Matthew sneaks into the site of the battle trying to contact the Rangers, but the Gravezord sends the Sabertooth Tiger Zord into the building Matthew is on and it collapses upon him. Back at the Command Center, the Ranger Slayer has ripped off Alpha 5’s arm saying that the Quantum Field Disruptor is stretching Zordon’s brain. If Alpha 5 will cooperate and let her use the Command Center’s sub-spectrum long-range communication array, she’ll leave them all in peace. When Alpha 5 gets defiant, she gets ready to attack but then one of Kimberly’s arrows comes flying at her. Covers GGPR_10.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-yellowranger.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-homage-shades.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-go10-retro.jpg|Retro homage Audrey Mok Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *Bulk and Skull throwing water balloons at people at the start of the issue is a callback and an inverse to the first issue of the series when Billy was pelted by Bulk and Skull’s water balloons on his way to school from the parking lot. *Skull's reticence of pelting Billy with water baloons ties back into the established continuity of the series that they were friends as children. *Jason's conversation with Zordon about using the technology at hand to help people is an echo of the same conversation Zordon had with a young Grace Sterling. Likewise, when Zordon talks about people he sent into the field dying, it is a clear reference to the 1969 Power Rangers. *The Ranger Slayer entering the Command Center with her Pterodactyl Power Coin is a reference that people with Power Coins can enter the Command Center undetected, such as Lord Drakkon did when he stole the Green Chaos Crystal back. *The fact that the Ranger Slayer still has her Power Coin puts the prevelant belief in question that Drakkon had taken the Pterodactyl Power Coin at the end of the Fall of the Rangers Battle. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)